


Suffering

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Just a little drabble I did.





	Suffering

Grimm shakily caressed the Hollow Knight's mask with ebony claws, his crimson eyes brimming heavy with a horrible, burning hot liquid. What was this feeling...? He had never felt something so... _soul wretchingly_ painful before. The Hollow Knight reached up with trembling claws, cupping the troupe master's cheek, rubbing their thumb just under his scarlet eye. They could barely keep themself together, their Void dripping like ink from their body. The smearing of tears and Void across his cheek made Grimm tremble. Was he... Was he scared...? "D-don't you die on me," he hissed quietly. "After all that Ghost went through to save you, _don't you dare fucking die_." A rumble rippled through the knight before they lurched forward harshly, the attempt at laughing hurting them. " _Idiot_ _!_ Don't move! J-just... Stay still!" Grimm looked around, scowling at the concerned looks of his kin. "What are you all doing?! They're _dying_ and all you _lot_ can do is stand around?! _HELP ME!_ "

"There is nothing we _can_ do," Brumm told Grimm quietly. If looks could kill, the accordion player would have been set ablaze, burnt to a crisp.

"Like hell!" Grimm looped his arms under the Hollow Knight's knees and around their shoulders before standing. "There has to be _something_ _!_ There has to be...!" The touch of the knight's hand on his face once more drew his attention. They shook their head some. That small motion made Grimm's heart tighten. "Wh-what...? N-no, you're born of _god_ and _Void_. There has to be... has to be a... a way..." But the look on their face told him a different story.

Mouth trembling and vision blurring, Grimm started to shake his head. "N-no. I'm not... I'm not letting Ghost's efforts go to waste. I can't. Not after everything..."

A gentle hand on the troupe master's shoulder. "You need to let them go. Haven't they suffered long enough?" Brumm asked him quietly.

Clenching his eyes shut, Grimm started to sob. He lowered them back to the ground, shifting some to hug the Hollow Knight tightly. "I... I-I can't... C-can't... can't let you... let you die..." he choked out. He felt them cling to him, clawing at his cloak tightly before there was suddenly nothing in his arms, a cracked mask hitting the ground with a quiet clatter. Grimm gasped sharply, eyes snapping open quickly. He scrambled to grab at the mask, hugging it to his chest. "N-no... No! _NO!!_ " The scream that tore from his throat left his kin in mourning. They had never seen their master shed a tear before, much less see him wail in such a way. Nobody could even approach him without suddenly getting burned. He had no control over himself, over his magic. It was all volatile. One wrong move and someone would surely get killed by accident.

The Hollow Knight's death was only the beginning of something much worse.

The death of the Nightmare Heart...


End file.
